The Legend of Scarlet Anne
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Scarlet Anne, a young woman with a 90,000,000 bounty on her head, and a crew filled former child slaves like her, is on a mission to rid the world of a criminal known as the 'Baron'. Will involve the Straw Hats later on! Read and Review, Please!


**Five years ago...**

On a small uninhabited island called Kinsale Isle, a 13 year old girl with short scarlet hair was running for her life. Her clothes was nothing more than a tattered white dress. Clutched in her arms was a strange yellow fruit, shaped like a large mango covered in swirls, a Devil Fruit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" the child heard one of the men behind her scream.

"NOOOO! I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE! NEVER!" screamed the girl as she ran faster. Never did she want to return to that horrid ship. That moving hell hole where other children like her were not as lucky to escape as she did. The horrid things she has witnessed. She was never going back! Never, ever!

The Devil'd Fruit she had managed to swipe from the ship was her only ray of hope.

The five men behind her were getting close. The little girl they were chasing was part of the new 'livestock' they were going to 'breed'. Her young, untouched body was going to fetch a high price once they auction her in a couple of years.

The girl led them on a chase through the thick jungle. All the time, the men kept her in sight when finally the cornered her. The girl had run herself towards the edge of a cliff. The men grinned triumphantly as they approached the girl from behind.

"We've finally caught you. Once we're through with you, you're going to wish you had never misbehaved!" declared the leader lecherously grabbing the girl and forcing her to turn around when he gasped in shock.

The child had bright yellow juice running down the sides of her mouth, while the fruit in her arms was no where to be seen. All she did was stare blankly up at the man with her large cerulean blue eyes.

"Oi! The fruit is gone!" exclaimed the leader in shock.

The rest of the men gasped in shock as well. "Don't tell me-!" one of them began to say when suddenly...

**Ba-Bump!** The child's heart skipped a beat as her pupils shrunk. She could feel a change happening to her body. There was a strong gust of wind that blew past the group. **Ba-BUMP! **The child's heart thumped again as the Devil's Fruit took it's effect on her.

There was a loud whoosh, the girl's short hair suddenly erupted out in to a long fiery blaze of wavy scarlet hair that bellowed crazily in the strong wind. The leader was so shocked that he fell back to his feet.

"I will** NOT** go back to that life, **ever again**!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, her now long hair, twisted itself into long tendrils and flicked itself at the men, with a sound equivalent to a whip crack.

Before the men could react, they found themselves ensnared in a death grip by the girl's hair. The child narrowed her eyes at them. "Gotta hell," was she said.

In seconds, the air was filled with the sickening crunching and snapping of bones and the dying screams of the men.

The girl was expressionless as her hair released the corpses, making them fall lifelessly to the ground. Slowly her hair shrunk back into her head, taking on it's original hair-style.

The wind was still blowing strongly as the girl ran her fingers through her hair as a slow smile came to her lips.

"Everyone...I'm coming back for you..." she said as she ran back to the ship.

Later that night, a rough looking pirate, the captain of the ship was looking towards the island. It had already been hours since he last sent his men after one of the ship's 'cargo and yet there was no word from them.

However, unknown to him, a small figure had boarded his ship and was heading towards the cargo room.

The girl from before walked silently down the dim lit hallway towards the cargo room where she knew the ship kept the 'livestock' as they called it, and something else. They had installed a new heavy lock on the door. If the girl was her old self, this task would have impossible. But not this time.

Calling on her newly gained powers, the girl's hair once more grew out and fashioned itself into a key before inserting itself into the lock.

On the inside, several large cages containing children from teenagers to toddlers, all dressed shabbily were placed in the far corner of the cargo room. Every single one of the children were either sold or kidnapped for the horrendous sex trade that the pirates of the ship were running.

Many had tried to escape, but they all failed and were punished in the captain's torture room, their cries echoing down the hallways. Only one of of them, a girl, was able to be swift enough to escape.

At that moment, the children heard the sound of the heavy padlock being moved. Thinking it was the captain, the children instinctively crowded together, the older ones hiding the younger children behind them.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a young girl with long scarlet hair. One of the boys narrowed his eyes as his vision adjusted to the light.

"A-anne?" he exclaimed, recognizing the as she began walking towards the cave.

"Roger, I've returned," said the girl smiling at everyone in the cage.

_"Anne?" "It's Anne!" "She's back!" _were the happy whispers chorusing inside the cages.

"Uwah! Anne! Your hair!" exclaimed the boy grasping the bars of his cage.

"It's thanks to the Devil Fruit you managed to steal from this morning, the _Kami-Kami no Mi,_" replied Anne as her hair came back to life. "Stand back!" she warned as her hair flicked forward, breaking all the locks on the cages easily.

The children cheered as they all rushed out but Anne hushed them. "Hang on, you guys, you are all forgetting something," she said as she gestured to a mountain of crates behind her.

The children looked and gasped. They had almost forgotten. Aside from the shipping of the children, the captain of the ship had somehow acquired a ridiculous mountain of Devil's Fruit. One of the children had heard that it was for the intention of selling it on the black market.

Anne's eyes gleamed as the children caught on her idea.

Altogether, the children placed their hands together and bowed their heads. "Itadakimasu..." they all said as they began climbing the crates and ripping them apart for the Devil Fruits that lay within them.

At that moment, a miniature security Den Den Mushi was picking up everything that was going on. The shipmate in charge gasped in disbelief when he saw what was happening. Quickly he snatched up a black and white Den Den Mushi.

"Captain! We have a problem! The children are escaping! And they've broken into the Devil's Fruit shipment!"

_"YOU IDIOT! CALL FOR BACK UP!" _came the angry reply which caused the shipmate to immediately reach for another Den Den Mushi.

"CALL ALL SHIPHANDS! THE LIVESTOCK IS RUNNING WILD! I REPEAT THE LIVESTOCK IS RUNNING WILD! ARM YOURSELVES! I REPEAT ARM YOURSELVES!" cried the man in panic when suddenly,_** BZZT!,** _ the power in his control room went out.

Swallowing heavily, the man turned around to see Anne and chestnut haired girl of the same age, he recognized as Bonnie. Anne's hair bellowed about her as it took on a life of it's own and whipped itself at the man, trapping him in his own chair.

"Go on Bonnie, it's time for your payback..."urged Anne maliciously as Bonnie stepped forward with her hands out.

The man gulped again. Out of all the children on the ship, Bonnie was the one girl he chose to become his plaything for his 'urges'. Bonnie was glaring at the trapped with all the hatred she had harbored for since the time her chastity was taken from the tender age of 11. Sh was made to do so many horrific, sinful, sexual acts that would emotionally scar her for the many years to come. That night, Bonnie was finally getting her revenge.

_"I've been waiting for this for the longest time,"_ she hissed as her hands began to spark. 

_"Kira-Kira no Mi..."_ said the girl as she placed her hands on the man's skull and fired repeated blasts of sparks into the man's brain, causing his deathly shrieks to echo throughout the pirate ship.

On deck, all the shipmates who had heard the alarm flinched when the heard the death shrieks of one of their own.

Quickly, they all grabbed their respective weapons from guns to swords and stood battle ready at the entrance of the hallway that led to the cargo.

In seconds, the men heard the thundering sound of feet charging towards them. Emerging from the darkness, came the army of children each and everyone of them now powered by a Devil's Fruit. There were the Zoans, all either half or fully transformed as a variety of animals.

The Paramecias, each half- transformed as weapons like cannons or hammers, or more natural substances like mud or honey. There others that looked otherwise normal, although it was due to their powers not being obviously visible.

Finally came the six Logias **(11)**. The oldest was a 14 year old boy with navy blue hair whose body slowly transformed into shining metal. On his right were a pair of 12 year old, white haired twins, a boy and a girl, both transforming into figures of boiling steam and freezing mist respectively.

Following behind them, an 11 year old, bishonen boy's long green began to sprout leaves as his skin took on a wood-like appearance.

Trailing behind was a girl of the same age with flowing, wavy pink hair who had visible gusts of wind swirling around. Finally, holding the girl's hand was her little sister of 6 years with lighter pink hair, who became transparent as she transformed into a girl made of indestructible diamond.

Leading the army was Anne, her expression filled with confidence and power. Behind her was Bonnie, who wielded the Kira-Kira no Mi, and the boy known as Roger.

"F-fire!" commanded one of the shipmates. All the men quickly open fire on the children, only to have their bullets bounce of an invisible wall, which rippled with impact.

_"Hogo-Hogo no Mi,"**(1)**_ declared Roger grinning as he put down his outstretched arms.

"Kira-Kira no Mi,"**(2)** said Bonnie next as she began to spark all over.

"Kami-Kami no Mi,"**(3)** said Anne finally as her flaming scarlet hair whipped about her.

The atmosphere was tense as the children slowly broke out into a run.

"ROGER! Line one!" commanded Anne as her guy friend ran forward.

"OPEN FIRE MEN!" commanded the leader on the other side.

Bullets were fired all at once but were repelled easily by Roger's barrier powers. "Zoans move forward!" he commanded as Roger hopped on to the back of a boy who had transformed into a zebra**(4)**, the Zoan-powered children on a Beast stampede.

The rampage broke through the first line of defense that was blocking the children's exit. However, a second line of defense was ready for them. Fortunately, a girl named Tina, who consumed the Yoken-Yoken no Mi**(5), **had foresaw this, allowing Anne to prepare her own counter-attack.

"Bonnie, get them!"

"Sure thing!" replied Bonnie as her eyes began to glow before jumping towards the group of men.

"Kira Kira FIESTA!" she cried releasing a whole fireworks display of colorful sparkles into the air, blinding the men on board.

"EVERYONE! ATTACK!" cried Anne at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH!" cheered the others as they began their assault on the crew.

In panic, a few of the crew tried to reach for their muskets only to them wrenched out from their hands by an invisible force, which turned out to be a sixteen year old girl and a ten year old boy.

_"Magu-Magu no Mi!"_**(6)** said the girl as she pulled the metal guns towards her.

_"Ido-Ido no_ Mi!"**(7)** said the boy as he clenched his fists, crushing the weapons.

At that moment, a girl with orange spiky hair jumped in the air transforming into a giant woodpecker. _"Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Woodpecker!"_ **(8)**she cried as she latched herself onto one of the ships tall wooden masts and began drilling it with her sharp beak at a crazy speed.

"Oh no you don't!" cried a random shipmate who activated his own Devil's Fruit Power. _"Dagger Dagger no Mi!"**(9)** _he cried producing daggers from his body. "DAGGER BARRAGE!" he cried as he threw a multitude of daggers at the woodpecker- girl only to have them bounce away harmlessly as they hit an invisible barrier.

"Right back at'cha!" cried Roger appearing on the back another girl with long jet black hair who flapped in the air in the form of a giant bat with a tan colored furry ruff.

_"Komo-Komo no Mi!**(10)** Hypervoice!" _screeched the girl as she sent a barrage of high pitched screeches at the the who screamed in pain as blood ran out from his ears as a result of ruptured eardrums.

At that moment, Roger and the two girls quickly flew away as the mast came tumbling down onto ship. The other children also moved away in time as the unfortunate pirates who were blinded or unable to move got crushed to death.

Roger grinned and sent a thumbs up down to Anne who smiled back at him before she continued to move. She wasn't interested in the small fry. No, she wanted the big shot who personally stole her away from the life she had lived and killed her parents. The captain himself.

The stairs leading up to the captain's room were destroyed but that didn't matter. "Kami-Kami no Mi," muttered Anne as her hair grew even longer and thicker until trailed on the ground as it shaped itself into a narrow flight of steps for the girl. Without another word, Anne began to climb the steps which was surprisingly strong enough to support her.

As she got to the top, there he was, the captain himself, with two katanas ready for her.

"Welcome my dear," he said in a mocking tone.

Anne narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. "You know why I'm here."

"Ahh yes, you want revenge for your poor unfortunate family."

Anne's hair whipped about her like fire in anger. "How dare you speak of my family!" she screamed as her hair whipped forward towards the captain.

The man smirked as he flicked his katanas, slicing the hair into shreds. Anne's eyes widened, she hadn't considered that.

The captain picked up a clump of hair and inhaled it deeply before rubbing all over his face. "What a wonderful smell! And such a soft feeling!" he declared lecherously. "What a pity, my dear Anne, you were supposed to be a part of the Baron's personal Jewels!"

Anne's eyes flared in shock. "There are others?"

"Oh yes, you were to be the new Ruby to replace his old one. She was how you say, broken, so to speak," said the captain casually as he walked up to Anne who was too horrified to notice how close he had gotten.

The captain circled round back and wrapped his arms around the girl, caressing her hair. Anne didn't say anything or even react. The captain smirked when he saw the girl's expression.

"You are very lucky," he whispered into her ear. "You will live the life of a princess! Be showered with riches and not to mention unlimited affection! A special order you are, which is why I am going to spare your life."

The captain chuckled as he slowly removed a syringe filled with a strong sedative. _"Now just be a good girl, and all of this will be over,_" he whispered as he brought the needle closer to Anne's neck when suddenly, **SNAP!** One of the sliced locks of Anne's hair sprang to life and wrapped itself tightly around the captain's wrist, making him drop the needle.

The clatter of the syringe against the floorboards of the deck snapped Anne back to reality as rage began to well up inside of her. "Get your hands OFF MEEEEE!" she shrieked as her hair exploded in volume, pushing the captain back.

The man quickly jammed one of his swords into ground, stopping him just seconds from falling over board. Anne slowly turned around, her eyes and hair a blazing with an energy that eminated from the girl . A truly frightening sight for one so petite as Anne.

"Kami-Kami no Mi..." Anne growled as her hair tendrils flattened out with a sharpening sound. "Hair Blades," she finished as her hair took on the appearance of blades.

Anne wasted no time as she flicked her hair blades at the captain who smirked as he flicked his blades only to have them bounce off her hair with a clang.

The captain widened his eyes as he felt the energy coming from the hair that flew past him. "It's not possible! This is the power of Busoshoku Haki! **(12)**"

"HIYAAAAAA!" cried Anne as her hair blades doubled back, stabbing the captain in multiple places from behind.

Blood spattered on Anne's face and clothes but she didn't care. The captain gasped for breath as he twitched dying.

Not missing a beat, Anne wrapped a tendril of hair around the dying captain's neck and carried him to the edge where her army was proving to be victorious.

"Look at that, Captain... all your men, beaten, by children..." she said mockingly as Anne held him out in front of her, walking to the edge of the pirate ship dangling him above the water.

Anne gave the man final victorious smirk. "Die," was all she said before she broke the captain's neck with an audible snap. Smiling, Anne released the now dead captain watching him plunge into the waters below with a loud splash. Walking back, Anne now stood over her army, her hair bellowing in the moonlight.

"MY FRIENDS!" addressed Anne to the others. "WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" she declared as the children cheered in victory.

That night, the children spent their new found victory feasting on the food found inside the ship while the older children dumped the bodies of the pirates overboard. In the meantime, Anne had gone through the captain's cabin, throwing all the disgusting sexual paraphernalia she found overboard. After digging through some documents, Anne had discovered something interesting.

"Anne?" called Roger who went looking for his friend.

"Take a look at this Roger," urged Anne showing her friend a frighteningly detailed catalog of all shipments that contained children as 'livestock'. Among them, Anne had found a list of that contained the names of the children on the ship they were on.

"There are more of us?" asked Roger in shock, covering his mouth.

Anne narrowed her eyes as she clutched the paper. "Somewhere out there, there are children like us Roger, all who have become orphans. Forced to share the fate of becoming no more than playthings..."

"Anne, are you suggesting..."

"That's right Roger...we have to stop this operation, once and for all!" declared Anne with determination. "We'll stop the crimes of the Baron!"

Roger raised his eyebrows as he folded his arms. "Sounds cool. So I guess this is the beginning of the Scarlet Anne Pirates?"

Anne looked at Roger confused. "The Scarlet Anne Pirates?"

The boy grinned back. "Why not? You have pretty scarlet hair!" he said cheerfully making the girl blush.

"But Roger, if we call ourselves the Scarlet Anne Pirates doesn't that make me-"

"Captain? Yeah, why not," replied Roger with a grin. "Everyone owes their lives and freedom to you Anne."

_'Captain Scarlet Anne... heh, I like it!'_ thought the girl to herself in glee. "Fine, I'll be captain, as long as you and Bonnie become my first mates!"

Roger looked a bit taken aback before he smiled again. "Sure! No problem!"

Anne smiled happily. So it began on that very night, the formation of the Scarlet Anne Pirates, led by the young and fearsome female pirate, Scarlet Anne, began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sea Shanty music begins to play as a signboard gets illuminated by colorful lights*<br>**_

_**R.F.: DEVIL FRUIT CORNER! * appears out of thin air* Hey there mateys! It's Ravena Felidae at your service!**_

_**R.F.: We have the debut of some new Devil Fruits in this chapter so lets have a look shall we? *Pushes a button to reveal a list of Devil Fruits and their powers.**_

_**(1) Hogo-Hogo no Mi- 'Hogo' means Protect, hence making this the Protect Protect Fruit. This Paramecia fruit was eaten by Jo Roger, Scarlet Anne's closest friend, giving him the ability to produce barriers to protect himself and those around him.**_

_**(2) Kira-Kira no Mi- 'Kira-Kira' is the onomatopoeia for sparkling or glittering. Also a Paramecia type fruit, which was eaten by Bon Bonnie. The Kira-Kira no Mi has ability to bestow it's user the ability to generate and manipulate colorful bright sparks. It is not to be confused with Eneru's Goro Goro no Mi which turns the user into pure lightning or the Pika-Pika Fruit as it does not turn her into light.  
><strong>_

_**(3)Kami-Kami no Mi- 'Kami' as written with the character for Hair. Another Paramecia type fruit eaten by Scarlet Anne. As you have seen throughout the chapter, the Kami-Kami no Mi allows the user to manipulate their hair's length and volume as well as shape.**_

_**(4)Uma-Uma no Mi, Model: Zebra- Self explanatory, this is a Zoan type fruit that turns the user into a zebra. Eaten by a male member of the Scarlet Anne Pirates.**_

_**(5)Yoken-Yoken no Mi- 'Yoken' is a word for 'Foresight'. This Paramecia Fruit bestows it's user the ability to predict events that might happen in the future. However, whether the visions are good or bad may vary. This fruit was eaten by a girl called Tina, allowing her to warn Anne of the second line of defense.**_

_**(6)Magu-Magu no Mi- 'Magu' is short for 'Magunetto' or 'Magnet'. Eaten by a female crew member of the Scarlet Anne Pirates. As it's name suggests, this Paramecia bestows the power of Magnetism to the user, allowing the person to manipulate metal, so long as it can be magnetized like steel and iron. It's weakness are materials like wood, rubber, plastic or metals that cannot be magnetized like copper or lead.**_

_**(7) Ido-Ido no Mi- 'Ido' is Japanese for 'Move'. A Paramecia type fruit eaten by one of the younger male members of the Scarlet Anne Pirates. This fruit grants the ability of telekinesis, the ability to 'move' objects with the mind.**_

_**(8) Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Woodpecker- Again self-explanatory, this Zoan type fruit turns the user into a giant woodpecker. Eaten by a female Scarlet Anne Member.**_

_**(9)Dagger Dagger no Mi- A Paramecia eaten by one of the enemy pirates. Grants the user the ability to summon daggers from their body.**_

_**(10)Komo-Komo no Mi- 'Komo' is derived from 'Komori' the Japanese word for 'Bat'. This Zoan Fruit turns the user into a giant bat. Was eaten by a female Scarlet Anne Member.**_

_**(11) Here is a list of the Six Logias mentioned:**_

_**Gachan-Gachan no Mi: 'Gachan-Gachan' is the Japanese onomatopoeia for 'Clang-Clang' the sound of hitting metal. This Logia bestows the element of Metal.**_

_**Joki-Joki no Mi: 'Joki' means Steam. Bestows the Steam Element.**_

_**Kiri-Kiri no Mi: 'Kiri' means Mist. Bestows the Mist Element.**_

_**Mori-Mori no Mi: 'Mori' is Japanese for 'Wood'. Bestows the Element of Wood.**_

_**Kaze-Kaze no Mi: 'Kaze' means Wind. Bestows the Wind element.**_

_**Dia-Dia no Mi: 'Dia' pronounced 'Dai-ya' is the short form of Diamond. This Fruit betows the Diamond Element.**_

_**(12) Busoshoku Haki: A protective form of Haki that Anne unknowingly produced and infused in her hair, making them invulnerable to blades.  
><strong>_


End file.
